Goddess And Her Angel
by TheBasileus
Summary: (On indefinite haitus) After the following incident, Sarah Fortune (Miss Fortune) kept having peculiar thoughts and dreams about a certain Angel... Bullet Angel to be exact. (Inspired by xNekorux's one shot series! Rated M for use of strong language, violence, and future lemon scenes){Yuri}
1. Chapter 1

Pure darkness shrouded Kai'sa's vision, only a faint voice could be heard in the dark, chanting her name.

"Kai'sa…..", the call of her name echoed in the dark,

"Kai'sa…..", the call grew louder, desperately trying to get a grip on her consciousness.

"KAI SA!", her name echoed painfully through her head causing Kai'sa to abruptly awake from her slumber.

"Wake up Kai, its time", a voice rang through Kai'sa's head once again. "Uggh…", groaned Kai'sa, it had been a tiring week for her as military work has significantly increased, from patrolling around the space to grueling training sessions, it had left Kai'sa exhausted beyond belief. Kai'sa rolled around her bed a few more times, feeling her bed one last time before sitting up from her bed and head towards the bathroom to groom herself. Touching a futuristic panel, it activated the bathroom door to hiss open allowing its owner to have full access of its luxurious features and necessities only a fighter of her caliber had access to.

"Did you have a good night sleep?", asked the voice, though it lacked any tone, Kai'sa could feel a tinge of concern laced within the question. Kai'sa grabbed her toothbrush and applied toothpaste on her fruit-themed toothbrush which she proceeded to brush her teeth with.

"Yeah….Until you woke me up", Kai'sa replied hazily, depreciating the symbiotes effort completely. "Well, at least thank me for waking you up, I could have done otherwise.", the voice replied, with a clear disdain for Kai'sa's unintentional rude reply.

Ignoring the voice, Kai'sa proceeded to spit out all the contents in her mouth after a thorough cleaning of her oral cavities, and rinsing it thoroughly with water making sure all the toothpaste in her mouth is cleared before spitting out a second time. Afterward, Kai'sa head for the showers, she started to remove her clothing, which revealed a slim yet voluptuous body for her viewing. Reaching out for the control panel situated next to the showerhead, she adjusted the temperature of the water to her liking. 'Warm', displayed on the screen of the panel as Kai'sa pressed the screen to approve of the a blink of an eye, water gushed out of the showerhead, the silent bathroom was filled with the streams of water impacting the floor, like a heavy downpour. Kai'sa stepped in, the warm water biting her skin as it gradually increased the temperature around Kai'sa and soothing her mind, allowing the sounds of water to take her deep into her thoughts….

*FLASHBACK*

Kai'sa stared up to the porcelain white ceiling, vision hazy from the lack of sleep and the prescription of anesthesia that did not work on her, blinding white lights came into contact with her sight as the never-ending chatters of the doctors filled the room. " Are you sure you want to do this? The operation could last up to hours..", the doctor inquired. The growing irritation on Kai'sa's skin was worsening as the symbiote continued to consume its host's body.

"Please….., I beg you-u to opera-te…", Kai'sa begged at a low and weak voice that could be barely heard by the doctors, her senses were slowly ripped from her grasp, only chatters of concern and desperation could reach Kai'sa's ears.

"Kai'sa…..", a voice whispered into her mind.

A sharp pain shot through Kai'sa's body as the symbiote continued its feast on her body which caused Kai'sa's to groaned loudly in pain. Her visible pale complexion had been due to the relentless assault her second skin had poured onto her keeping her up all night. "Pleas-", her eyes widened in pure shock, her body shot up and bent into an n-shape as sharp pain surged through her veins, Kai'sa screamed in agony and helplessness from the sharp shooting pain wreaking havoc from her chest to the rest of her body. As if being possessed by a demon, her eyes dyed with a deep shade of violet and she screamed at an unbelievable pitch that got the doctors in the room to cover their ears, her screaming continued at the same level while the thrashing of her body became worse.

"Just a while longer Kai'sa", a voice whispered in her mind, the symbiote had successfully taken over her mind. "Just a while longer until we can become one together", Kai'sa shed tears of fear as her sense of touch had been suppressed;

The followed ward was her sense of sound silenced and finally, her pain had been numbed, ready to heave her last breath, Kai'sa fell onto the bed, her eyes were empty of emotions and body writhing in agony as the symbiote took the remains of their host. The doctors rushed to Kai'sa's aid but to no avail, her body was as lifeless as a doll, the symbiote glowed purple with life as the doctors shook their head.

As they knew, Kai'sa was pronounced dead in that very moment. The room filled with sobs and cries from the nurses and doctors, the brave girl that had protected them from the void creatures had been taken by one she had used to fight.

Unlike Kai'sa, the doctors had failed.

Operation wise and in saving their hero.

"Uuugh…", Kai'sa groaned out tiredly, the entire room shifted to Kai'sa who was supposedly dead but cried out in distress. The doctors rushed to Kai'sa's aid only this time, it was successful. The symbiote showed signs of weakening off of Kai'sa's body which caused her body to relax and slowly, it "dissolved" into a puddle and slide to the right side of the bed. The doctors instantaneously stepped aside to avoid the mysterious puddle of void life. The absence of the symbiote had left Kai'sa stark naked, her skin showed no signs of scars or damages, it seemed impervious to the assault the symbiote had done to her.

"Hear me….., I will be waiting for your use…..", Kai'sa gasped as oxygen rushed to fill her lungs to replace to the void energy that was previously rushing through her body, scanning the room, she found all the doctors and nurses stared at her with awe and shock.

Her pale skin was pulsing with blood, not deep violet void energy that had overtaken her body a few moments ago. Kai'sa look down and inspected her own body which she was sure still had the symbiote on it. Instead, her eyes welcomed a lush view of her own body matured through the years of puberty that had not been noticeable by herself due to her constant fights with void creatures and the coverage of her symbiote had provided her with. She lifted her arms, inspected her hands as if she was a curious newborn child, the nurses rushed to cover her up before she got sick from the frigid air conditioning temperature.

The puddle, on the other hand, was left on the right side of the bed, as if it was waiting patiently for her owner, it stayed and glowed every time Kai'sa breathed.

It was a wild day, the chatters of excitement and sighs of relief could be audibly heard, Kai'sa look around while some grasped her hand in utter relief and euphoria, which made Kai'sa smiled widely and warmly at the staff's concern for her

"What did you do to me?.", Kai'sa questioned, knowing that the symbiote did not just put her through so much pain for no reason.

But all she got was silence.

Kai'sa sighed, she wasn't very satisfied with the response of her trusted second skin, but what has been done, has been done. "Don't do that ever again", mumbled Kai'sa as she fell back into her bed, getting the rest she deserved.

She closed her eyes, allowing herself to sink into the serenity the deathly silent ward had provided her with. Her consciousness slowly slipping away as she let her need for sleep take her away…...

*BACK TO PRESENT*

Kai'sa turned the shower off, instantly dissipating the heat that the water had provided. Soap foam slowing slipping into the showers drainage system. Stepping out of the showers, Kai'sa reached out for her plain white towel and proceeded to dry herself. She meticulously started to dry strands of her dark purple with her towel and proceeded down dry other parts of her body. Hanging her towel to dry at a rack, she reached out for her pilot suit which was placed at the counter. A black skin-tight suit with small hexagonal membranes covering every part of the suit made from a material that would sure get a science nerd rambling on and on, Kai'sa grabbed her device and head out of the showers. The cooler surrounding air of her room bit through her suit and to her skin, shrilling through her teeth, she proceeded to make herself a healthy warm meal to start off her day. In the midst of cooking, her device buzzed and illuminated showing a notification. Grabbing her device while simultaneously cooking her healthy salad, Kai'sa tapped on the notification, which displayed her routine, and a news article :

*FORTUNE FAVOURS THE GUN GODDESS ONCE MORE!*

Yesterday, the collapse of Gangplank's fleet has risen many questions about its destroyer. Upon closer inspection of the ship revealed damage signatures that belonged to non-other than the gun goddess herself!

"Looks like your 'goddess' has done something remarkable once again", the voice said teasingly causing Kai'sa's face to flush red.

"Re-remarkable i-indeed", Kai'sa replied, feeling a tad bit flustered and embarrassed. Her symbiote had access to her thoughts, including the ones that had her personal crush, her mind has now been overfilled with the thoughts of Sarah Fortune since the mention of the gunslinger by her symbiote. 'Who won't fall in love with her? After all, she is a a very strong and capable women….. And that body…' Kai'sa thought to herself.

"Alright, Kai, I get it, your crush over her is undeniable, why not you start your day off? We can try our luck to find her today." Her symbiote said.

Kai'sa silently agreed as she started to plate her salad.

After all, it was another day to meet her Goddess….

Author's notes: Hello there! This is my first time releasing a fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed it! Any criticisms or feedback please leave a comment. This story is once again based on XNekorux's Gun Goddess x Bullet Angel on shot, credits to the writer, I thought the pairing was interesting and wanted to plan an entire story on it. Next update won't be up so soon due to my exams eating up most of my time, but I will update ASAP! Thank you for reading once again.

-Basileus


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning Sarah", a monotone robotic voice greeted Sarah, the morning light pierced through the unclosed seams of the dark curtains which made Sarah squint her eyes at the blinding light as she rose from her bed. Her red hair messy and disheveled from the long and rich night of slumber, looking over to her exo-suit that was hovering beside her wardrobe with the humming of the suit thrusters becoming ever so noticeable as time passes by.

"Morning exo….", Sarah replied sheepishly, her left hand reaching out for the digital clock sitting on her bedside counter. Her eyes slightly squinting at the bright red numbers the clock had displayed on its screen.

"8.30? exo why did you wake me up so early?", Sarah asked her artificial intelligence, hinting her desperation to get more sleep.

"You told me to wake you up at this timing for training!", her exo exclaimed with a slightly less monotonous voice.

'Right….., when did I become so forgetful of my own schedules?' , Sarah thought to herself and straighten her posture before an aching pain shrieked through her body causing her to shrill and slouch slightly.

"Sarah, are you okay?", her exo-suit moved forward from its previous position to the front of Sarah's bed.

"I'm fine exo….., I just need a few minutes to prepare myself…", Sarah replied, with slight regret that she didn't take the opportunity to skip her training session.

"Understood, I shall take my leave, see you in a few minutes Sarah" before her exo-suit moved towards the bedroom door, closing it silently to avoid disturbing her owner. Sarah shifted her positions in bed a few times to feel her bed a few more times before she headed out. Before her phone beeped and lit up with a clear notification; Meeting with councilor today.

'I didn't clear this reminder? How forgetful can I be…', Sarah thought in confusion. Finally getting off her bed, she stretched for a while before the memory of her meeting with the councilor hit her.

*A few days ago*

"Exo, what's my schedule for today?", asked Sarah, fitting into her skin-tight pilot suit. The red and grey suit clung tightly onto Sarah's skin, carefully outlining every curve and charm her body had possessed.

"Today, we have another bounty hunting that has not been cleared-", interrupting exo was an abrupt, zipping noise that Sarah purposely sounded when zipping her suit. "No exo, I told you that could be re-scheduled to another time. What's next?", before she continued to groom her light crimson hair. Gently brushing aside her hair, she carefully wore her intricately designed metal headpiece which wrapped snuggly around her forehead, the arms of her headpiece wrapped around the back of her head before stopping at one-third of her cheeks.

"A meeting with the councilor, about 3 hours from now", her exo said. Smiling at the sound of those words, Sarah made her last preparations by wearing her heavily armored leggings. Sarah meticulously slipped on her leggings, the protective membrane inside the legging did its job by keeping the legging at the right temperature to wear and provided protection in case of the legging being destroyed. "That's right, we should head out as soon as possible" before an audible metal click sounded from Sarah fastening her leggings together. "Right away Sarah", her exo said, hovering swiftly above Sarah before attaching itself onto the back of Sarah's equipment. The soft humming of the thrusters of her exo suit accompanied her walk towards the launch room. Sarah was presented with an armored door that had a handprint scanner at the side of the door, which she knew immediately that she had reached her destination. She hovered her left hand toward the scanner gently placing her hand on the scanner, after a few seconds, the door slid open with a loud metal thud.

Sarah's eyes met a vast and wide room that had nothing but a blue glowing platform that illuminated the instance she stepped into the room. Walking towards the glowing platform, she was presented with a control panel the instance she stepped onto the platform. The blue hologram light presented launch settings for her takeoff, which she swiftly set up to the desired and correct settings. She stood in the middle of the platform, which now glowed with even brighter than before. The roof of the room slowly opened and paved the way to the starry night sky, the dark blue sky was like a canvas to the dazzling stars that littered all over the sky to make a breathtaking sight. A pilot's helmet materialized to cover and protect Sarah's head, the humming of the thrusters got louder and louder for every second that passed. "Well then, we should get going. Besides…", the suit's thrusters roared to life with white flames threatening to break out of the thrusters.

"It is impolite to let someone wait" before she flew out of her launch room at subsonic speeds.

*At the Councilor's office*

"Well…. It looks like she finally did it", said the councilor seated in his rich leather chair. His personal computer showed an article of Miss Fortune striking Gangplank down, councilor Kyle reached out for the drawer underneath his desk. Reaching for the well maintained and polished wood handle, he the drawer open which revealed a fancy looking bottle of whiskey. 'Gangplank you've really messed up this time, making enemies with one of the most dangerous people in space….', he thought out loud. This meant a huge power inequality is about to occur and that he had to think of his next move, he contemplated his decisions while simultaneously taking out an intricately crafted glass, and pouring the whiskey's contents into the glass.

'Him? No, no. Too risky, general is too careless and reckless in his decision-making. Maybe th-', before a knock on his office door interrupted his trains of thoughts. 'I'm not expecting anyone anymore?', he thought, confused at the out of schedule from a visitor.

"Come in", he voiced out, as the whiskey continued to run down the bottle.

The door opened, causing the councilor's eyes to open in shock. The visitor possessed deep and luscious red hair, light blue pupils that had the same color as pure sapphire and her breathtaking figure; Ample breast that threatened to break out of the maroon skin-tight battle suit, tight and small waistline that slowly curve to around her large hips and ample mounds. The beautiful female visitor stripped her distinctive exo-suit, that had the same signature and design as the one that destroyed and devasted Gangplank's ship and crew. Her hips swayed every step she took, strutting confidently towards the councilor leaving slight imprints that slowly faded away from the carpeted floor. Kyle felt the tension in the room increased to a dangerous amount and started to sweat bullets from the internal heat that is building up inside of him at a tremendous rate, rendering the air conditioner completely useless in this situation. 'Fuck…' the councilor swore internally, desperately trying to get a hold on his own composure.

The last drop of whiskey dropped into the glass, causing an audible water droplet sound to sound. The female visitor stopped in her tracks, standing right in front of the councilor's desk, before bowing ever so slightly.

"Greetings councilor Kyle, my name-"

"Sarah, Sarah Fortune. What brings you to my office today?", the abrupt interruption caused Sarah to grin. 'God dammit, Kyle why must you interrupt a person who can wipe you out in a split second?' , cursing himself. Sarah walked around the office, carefully inspecting the large bookshelf that was placed on one side of the office, caressing the delicate leather and paperback covers of each well-preserved book, causing Kyle to down half of his whiskey in pure nervousness. Before catching the attractive goddess's attention once again;

"I'm here to make a deal with you, as you could have probably known..", moving away from the shelves and closing her distance to Kyle. Her metallic heels clicked softly against the polished marble flooring.

"Gangplank is dead….", emphasizing slightly on the name, the clicking became more audible.

"Which you predicted, caused a power inequality…..", the clicking became louder, but a fact had hit Kyle hard, causing him to grit his teeth. The action was acknowledged by a smile from Sarah. 'This bitch has been spying on me?', causing the remaining liquid in his glass to be downed in an instance.

"So….I'm here to make a deal with you…", before the goddess appeared at the front of Kyle's desk once again, causing the last click of her heels to stop. Sarah leaned forward, causing her to be eye level with the councilor, staring deep into his emerald orbs before continuing her request.

"Let's join forces"

'Alright, warm up for a little bit and head out for patrolling duties..', Kai'sa thought to herself. She briskly walked towards the training arena where her exo suit is in safe proximity to be used at its maximum potential. Her short journey towards the arena was shortly presented with a large glass door that had the arena's name clearly displayed on top of the doors. 'Royal Club', Kai'sa said to herself, as she made her way into the gym-like environment. Many members of the Royal Space Military occupied the spaced, all doing a wide array of different strength training as well as training on their exo suits. Non-members were also welcome but had to pay a fee in order to use the sophisticated equipment that the training arena provides.

But Kai'sa felt something was different from her usual routines of training; there seem to be more people occupying the space than usual. Some of them were not even members and frequent users of the space crowded at a one particular training arena that was occupied, gawking at the occupant. 'Something seems off…, got to check it out', before swiftly and quickly making her way through the crowd. The occupant boasts a unique exo suit, one that possessed an immense amount of firepower from the destroyed dummies on the arena floor.

The female occupant had possessed majestic azure orbs, dazzling red hair and a beautiful body shape that was sure to sway any man, which Kai'sa thought was some of the eager bystander's intentions. She flew around the arena hungrily hunting for more dummies in the arena, before the last one appeared which she blasted it away with a beam that turned the dummy into nothing but dust. The female occupant turned around to check her score and performance before Kai'sa mumbled to herself,

"Sarah Fortune"

The arena that Sarah occupied for her training was now filled with either dust or badly charred and damaged dummies. "A splendid performance Sarah!", her exo suit sounded out, praising her owner's fantastic skills. Sarah smiled at the praise while letting a tired sigh, she tapped on the control panel that was presented to her when she completed the arena's supposed toughest training challenge which she breezed through with relative ease. The scoreboard revealed her results as well as her leaderboard standing, which showed only 2 participants:

Kai'sa "Bullet Angel": 100%

Sarah "Gun Goddess" Fortune: 95%

'100%? This person sure is interesting…. Kai'sa huh?, let's see if I can find you', Sarah said to herself. The results quite frankly surprised her as she thought she was going to top the leaderboard, but this other person proved to be stronger than her to be able to beat her. 'Well, let's see if you are worthy of your top position', before tapping on a setting that challenged the top scorer, challenging Kai'sa herself.

'Fuck…., this just escalated quickly', Kai'sa thought to herself before looking at the notification that she received a challenge from Sarah. "Seems like you finally met your goddess, in the most unique way possible", her symbiote's voiced out inside of her head. Kai'sa moved out of the crowd which was anticipating for Sarah's next move, "What should I do? Should I accept her duel?", Kai'sa asked her symbiote.

"If this Sarah Fortune is what I think she is, proving your strength to her in this duel should be a great way to earn her recognition. So yes, do it", the symbiote reasoned with Kai'sa, which seemed to be in agreement with the symbiote. Kai'sa tapped on the device screen, accepting her duel and made her way to the arena;

To fight Sarah Fortune.

'I wonder if this Kai'sa would come, it would make sense that she won't though', Sarah thought to herself, smiling at her own self-praise. She made her way toward her bag packing her equipment and walked towards the exit of the arena, several people from the crowd began to sigh in dismay as they could not see her skills in action and some dispersed to go about the rest of their day.

Before the door opposite of Sarah hissed open, revealing her own competitor.

Grinning at the sight of this, Sarah threw her bag to the side of the arena, where it should be relatively safe from the fight that was about to break out.

"I thought you were not going to show up", Sarah said with a slightly condescending tone. Kai'sa walked closer toward the center of the arena, causing the door behind to close with a loud thud. Kai'sa ignored Sarah's words and proceeded to the control panel to activate the duel, which caused Sarah's interest in this woman to be deepened even further. Sarah scanned her soon to be opponent; Kai'sa possessed deep amethyst orbs, with short and dark violet hair and beautiful slim body figure that was highlighted by the tight pilot suit.

"Those shoulder pads are obnoxious, you should really get rid of that exo suit", Sarah insulted Kai'sa's exo suit.

"You done? Let's get this duel started", Kai'sa monotonously said. 'Why did I do that!? My best chance of impressing her is by acting like a bitch in front of her? Well done Kai'sa, well done'

Sarah grinned at the older women, which had her exo suit helmet materialized to protect her face and predatory stance to fight her. Before Sarah gripped her exo weapons and materialize a helmet to protect herself. The countdown of the battle between the 2 caused garnered more people's attention to look at the fight that was about to break out, causing tension in the gym to skyrocket even further.

"3….", the AI announced. Sarah gripped the handle of her pulse fire cannons, charging it up for an attack. Kai'sa's exo suit glowed blue and became translucent to the naked eye.

"2…..", the glow from the interior of the pulse fire cannons became red in color and threatened to break out of the cannon's barrel. Kai'sa gripped her rapid-fire pulse pistols and prepared for some sort of counter.

"1…..", the glow reached the tip of the cannon's barrel, ready to be released. Kai'sa visors glowed blue and her body became invisible to the naked eye.

Before the beam from Sarah's pulse fire cannons lit up the room with a devastatingly loud and blinding light.

Author's Notes: Hey there! Sorry for the late update! Hopefully, you guys enjoy the new chapter and I am eager to see you guys in the next update! Comments are most appreciated

-TheBasileus


	3. Chapter 3

The blinding violet of light kept going strong even after a few seconds, even though most weapons would have overheated and broken down at this point. The spectators were having a tough time trying to focus on the overly bright violet light that illuminated the entire arena that Kai'sa and Sarah were in, many squinted their eyes in desperation in order to keep up with the action. Some of the spectators pegged that Kai'sa would have been reduced to smithereens after the beam dissipated, but many said that the most decorated soldier in the Royal Space Military would not go down with such an attack.

'Let's see how you do now', Sarah thought to herself before she released the triggered of her pulse fire cannons, eager to see the condition of her enemy. The beam reduced to a thin line before fully dissipating, the arena walls had sustained multiple burn marks and dents which demonstrated the full extent of Sarah's exo suit that had been able to damage the

indestructible arena walls.

Nothing.

Kai'sa was nowhere to be found. Sarah felt confused at first but then recalled something before she unleashed the particle beam toward Kai'sa; her exo suit had the unique ability to mask her presence from the enemy's naked eye, even some high tech visors could not detect Kai'sa supposed invisibility.

"Exo, activate my visor and detect exo fuel traces", Sarah requested from her exo suit AI.

"Right away!", before a visor materialize in front of Sarah's eyes and the visor showed light blue traces that seemed to be moving away from where the beam was originally fired from and snaked from the ground toward the arena walls, toward the ceiling with the traces becoming more and more faint with each movement. 'Where are you? This is getting a lot more tedious than I ever anticipated…', Sarah sighed, before realizing something.

Before light blue beam particles swarming toward Sarah's position at a rapid speed. "Fuck!", Sarah swore before picking flying around the arena in order to dodge the swarming beam particles that were relentlessly chasing after her. Sarah flew around the arena at high speeds while blasting the beam particles that were after her, the numbers of the beam particles decreased at a rapid rate as Sarah blasted them off with ease which was taken care of in matters of seconds. Her visor locked onto a foreign figure which Sarah prepped her aim toward the figure before two rockets flew toward her which she flew to her right to dodge.

"Royal Arms!", Sarah shouted before her exo suit and her appearance changed completely; her hair became light orange and the pulse fire cannon's barrels took the slight shape of dragon heads. 'Let's see how you survive this', Sarah thought to herself before releasing a barrage of rockets toward Kai'sa's position.

*Kai'sa's perspective*

'How many forms does she have?', Kai'sa thought to herself while dodging the rocket barrage that Sarah sent after her. The homing rockets chased Kai'sa as she flew, struggling to dodge the seemingly never-ending barrage of rockets that were sent wave after wave toward her. 'This isn't going to cut it, I need a plan', her focus on formulating a plan was interrupted by a rocket that missed her by a paper-thin distance. Kai'sa recovered from the almost fatal hit and sped up even further, dodging Sarah's rockets with relative ease while Sarah goes trigger happy on the Bullet Angel firing more rockets toward her at a greater speed.

Kai'sa tried blasting the rockets with her rapid-fire pulse pistols, but it only bought time for the other rockets to catch up to her. Using her twin missiles proved to yield the same results as well, it seemed like the odds were stacked heavily against Kai'sa. Desperately flying around the arena, Kai'sa flew around faster while letting the rockets accumulate behind her.

"Gotcha", she heard a feminine voice across her, prepping her two rocket launchers to blast Kai'sa.

'Shit!', Kai'sa cursed internally. Time seemed to slow down between the two of them, so much so that Sarah's launcher's muzzle flare was slowed down and 2 rockets can be seen slowly moving out of the barrel at the same rate. In a desperate to escape the incoming attack, Kai'sa tried to speed up even more, but it seemed useless as the rockets across her did not falter. 'Think! Think!', Kai'sa thought to herself as she looked behind at the rockets gaining up on her slowly, and looked at the rockets across her: it all seemed that her death was inevitable.

Until Kai'sa formulated a plan. She sped up toward the rockets across her, as if she wanted to get hit by it, and as the rockets behind her followed suit, Kai'sa made a sudden change in her movement; She violently made a right turn, narrowly changing her movement and giving no time for the rockets behind her to adapt to the sudden change. The result was the rockets behind her colliding with the ones across her, causing a larger explosion which causes a huge dust cloud to mask Kai'sa's presence. This gave Kai'sa a few seconds to plan her next move, 'This is my chance!', Kai'sa set her settings for her suit speed on maximum and focused had her visor focus on her opponent.

Before a deafening blast from her suit thrusters, launching Kai'sa directly to Sarah.

*Sarah's perspective*

'Looks like that did it', Sarah stared at the massive dust cloud for a few seconds, her visor no longer picking up any traces of Kai'sa's exo fuel. The audience gasped audibly, one of the best soldiers from the Royal Space Military had been reduced to nothing but dust within a few minutes into the fight.

"I thought she would have taken her down…." "How is the military going to react to this piece of news!?", fear, shock, and anxiety could be heard from the audience as they frantically looked for the Bullet Angel through the thick dust cloud which unsurprisingly, yielded no results whatsoever.

'Looks like the scoreboard needs some updati-' before a deafening sound filled the arena completely, and a light blue shield surrounded the assailant which had her pistol pointed right on Sarah's head. "Surrender", the assailant said huskily, the exhaustion from dodging all of those rockets really dug deep into her body. Sarah only smiled, "No mercy to your opponents darling angel..", before Kai'sa realized something.

Sarah was charging her cannons all this time.

Kai'sa's eyes widened in shock and pull the trigger in desperation, hoping to end this one-sided match of sheer firepower.

"Zero Hour!", Sarah shouted. A red shield surrounded Sarah, protecting Sarah from Kai'sa's laser pistol blast. She then pointed her cannons directly at Kai'sa, "Good try darling, but I win", before pulling the trigger. The charged twin cannons released waves of bright orange projectiles that shot at Kai'sa's direction, this caused Kai'sa to activate her exo shield and fly away from her current location to seek a better location. One of the projectiles broke through Kai'sa's shield as if it was a thin sheet of paper, barely missing Kai'sa by a hairbreadth. "Exo fuel left: 30%; heavy damage sustained, please discontinue use and proceed to the nearest exo maintenance store as soon as possible", Kai'sa's exo suit A.I announced inside of her helmet speaker. 'I need to end this quick!', as she landed on the arena floor after Sarah stopped firing, battered and worn out from the constant dodging of Sarah's lethal attacks.

"You're a tough one", Sarah said while walking toward the exhausted soldier.

"Yeah, I'm not planning on giving in yet", Kai'sa replied, while she struggled to get up due to her exhaustion taking a toll on her movement.

"Hmm, you are running out of exo fuel, right? And that suit doesn't seem to be in good condition to fight you know?", Sarah reasoned while closing the gap between Kai'sa and her.

Kai'sa gritted her teeth, Sarah knew that she couldn't possibly win against her firepower and therefore chose an arena with very little cover for her to hide. The Gun Goddess walked closer to Kai'sa until she could clearly see her; some parts of the Bullet Angel's exo suit was covered in soot from flying through the dust cloud, and Kai'sa's face had minor burn marks. Her pilot suit had cuts that revealed shallow wounds that had dried blood and soot around it.

'She's strong and fast. Not to mention her split-second change in her movements when my rockets chased her', Sarah thought to herself while pointing one of her cannons toward Kai'sa.

"You put up a valiant fight, I'm impressed", before pulling the trigger.

"Thank you for your compliment", Kai'sa said with a grin on her face as a violet shield protected her from the cannon blast. Sarah stared at her with a wide expression as her pulse fire pistol slowly morphed into a crystalline violet pistol. Sarah flew away from the imminent danger that her enemy was slowly resembling something else….

Kai'sa was turning into a void creature.

*Before the match*

Kai'sa paced back and forth nervously as she did her last diagnosis on her exo suit's condition for battle. "Exo fuel at maximum, suit condition is optimal for battle." Her suit A.I droned out. "Hey, how many forms did you say she has?", her symbiote asked, while Kai'sa grabbed the capsule containing the remaining "parts" of the symbiote. "4, including one form that is used for killing void creatures.", Kai'sa said while desperately trying to calm her nerves down, the possibility of her not making it out alive from the fight is extremely high.

Which begged the question, why did she even take the fight in the first place?

"Hey, in the void, the display of strength is the most surefire of attracting a mate's attention", the symbiote pointed out, Kai'sa only sighed at the sound of that; Sarah is a human, not one of those disgusting creatures. "If that's the case, we better make it out alive. This fight doesn't seem to be in my favor whatsoever", Kai'sa replied. She recalled her strategy; force Sarah to use three of her forms, leaving only her "Starswarm" form. Sarah cannot switch between forms very quickly and takes around 5 minutes for her to switch back to another form. Which she will use her void blade to cut through her void shield, and hopefully finish her off. Kai'sa heaved heavily at the elaborate strategy.

"This is going to work", her symbiote consoled before Kai'sa took out the capsule and removed the cap that covered it with an audible pop sound. She downed the grey liquid in one go, before audibly gulping the remaining liquid into her system, the arena door hissed opened which allowed her to see Sarah, who was eagerly waiting for Kai'sa

"Yeah, I really hope so", Kai'sa said before stepping into the arena, with her opponent eagerly waiting for her

*Present*

Kai'sa was clad in grey armor with intricate carvings all over the void armor. The helmet she wore resembled a hornet's face, only that the visor was as thin as a line; She wielded glowing crystalline pistols that surged with void energy.

Sarah never expected such an encounter with a void creature, especially one that had a successful symbiosis with its host. Before she could even blink, Kai'sa teleported beside Sarah and released a bunch of void beams which swarmed Sarah. The beams aggressively chased Sarah as she tried to outrun the fast and agile beams, which she finally resorted to blasting them with her twin cannons which the plasma beam from the cannon phased right through the void beams. Swiftly dodging to her right, the beam missed Sarah by a paper-thin distance as she sped up.

"What?", Sarah exclaimed with a wide eye expression, 'That my cannon blast phased through her beam?'. Out of all the void creatures that she has ever fought, no creature could have their attacks be unfazed by her twin cannons. Kai'sa was the only exception, which made one thing clear;

Kai'sa might be the strongest void creature that Sarah has ever faced.

"Starswarm!", Sarah yelled, her exo suit changed from a red exo suit with gold accents to one with deep violet and maroon lining. A void shield surrounded Sarah, protecting her from the swarm of beams that were assaulting her not too long ago before the seemingly endless amount of void beams suddenly stopped attacking her. Sarah was surprised by the sudden stop in attacks and lost sight on Kai'sa's location, Sarah used her visor to try to track down Kai'sa's location.

"Exo, track down void traces", Sarah commanded, patiently waiting for the effect to take place. Her visor materialized in front of her eyes, which revealed no void traces whatsoever.

"Odd, void traces are not detected at all..", Sarah's exo replied, causing Sarah's anxiety to rise even further. Kai'sa's invisibility is her trump card if she is allowed to fully use her invisibility;

Sarah might lose against Kai'sa

Sarah, who was lost her in thoughts did not notice a twin void beam flying toward her suit thrusters. "Sarah!", her exo called out for its owner, but it was too late. The void beam had already hit her thrusters, causing Sarah to lose control of her suit's flight capabilities and sending her spinning through the air causing her to crash land on the arena ground.

"Fuck!", Sarh cursed in pain as she stood up from the crash land, 'Void creatures can't fly, is that why she blew out my thrusters?' Sarah thought, trying to figure out Kai'sa's plan. While Sarah is trying to recover, Kai'sa launch more void beams toward Sarah's position before a void shield activated, protecting Sarah from the incoming attacks as she tried to recover from the injuries.

"Thought so, symbiote", Kai'sa said, commanding her symbiote to materialize a void blade, which glowed with immense amounts of void energy before her void thrusters roared to life.

"Let's end this" before Kai'sa blinked towards Sarah's position.

*Sarah's perspective*

Sarah desperately tried to recover while looking for Kai'sa's position, she was once again gone from the arena and had masked her location off with her undetectable invisibility. 'My visor should detect her void traces… Why isn't it working!?', Sarah frustratedly thought, before a thought hit her. "Exo, detect exo fuel traces", Sarah commanded, before her intuition rewarded her.

Kai'sa had masked off her invisibility with exo fuel.

And that Kai'sa was heading toward her at quickly, too quickly.

Sarah directed her cannons toward Kai'sa, before pulling the trigger and sending deadly beams of purple to Kai'sa. The assailant seemed unfazed from the incoming attack and kept heading toward Sarah with no care, 'Is she not going to dodge? She's going to die', Sarah thought to herself as she held her ground.

The roar of the void thrusters was the only thing Sarah heard before her void shield got cut in half by Kai'sa's blade, exposing the vulnerable Sarah that had been hiding in her shield for the fight. Kai'sa quickly fire a void beam toward Sarah, which she desperately tried to dodge, but to no avail.

The beam connected and hit Sarah square in the chest which caused Sarah to grunt in pain and launched to the nearest wall.

"Battle over, the winner is code name Bullet Angel, Kai'sa", the arena AI announced. Causing Kai'sa to heaved a relieved sigh, her symbiote suit phased into her body, leaving her back into her exo suit. Sarah watched in shock as Kai'sa spat out a large puddle of grey liquid, that closely resembled the color of her void suit, which the grey puddle went into a capsule that was attached around Kai'sa's hip. Wiping her mouth, Kai'sa approached Sarah and offered her hand.

"That was a good match, thank you Sarah", Kai'sa said while forcing a natural smile, doing her best to hide her excitement that she beat her idol in a match. Sarah stared at Kai'sa's current condition; her suit battered and covered in soot, her face glistening in sweat and soot. Sarah then stared deep into Kai'sa's amethyst orbs, dumbfounded by her loss and her enemy's ability to outsmart her, Kai'sa was definitely worthy of being the top of the leaderboard, after all, she did beat the seemingly impossible to beat Gun Goddess.

"Yeah, it was", Sarah said while flashing a tired smile at Kai'sa which made the latter's heart skip a beat. Taking Kai'sa's hand, Sarah simultaneously stood up and asked a question,

"Aren't you afraid of the crowd knowing that you are a void creature?", Sarah curiously asked. Kai'sa smiled while taking out a device that was attached in her exo suit's wrist showed Sarah the device settings. "Before I switch forms, I switched the arena to private so that the public can't see this", Kai'sa said while eager for Sarah's reaction, which Sarah replied with a satisfied sigh.

"So you work for the Royal Space Military?", Sarah asked while crossing her arms.

"Yeah, it's my fourth year serving the military", Kai'sa replied, feeling a little confusion from the sudden occupation question. Sarah smiled as she slowly walked towards Kai'sa until she was a hairbreadth width close to her face and raised her left hand to caress Kai'sa's face.

"Work for me, Bullet Angel", Sarah commanded Kai'sa. Leaving Kai'sa starstruck by the question

Author's notes: Hey there, sorry if this update came a little late, homework and school usually take up most of my time. Speaking of which, the next update might come late due to my examinations taking place again. Also, this is my first time writing a fight scene! Please leave comments on the story, I read every one of them! With that being said, see you soon on the next update!

TiberiumSnow: Thank for your feedback! I am really happy that you are enjoying the story so far, I'm always eager to see your comment every time I set a new update to my story. Thank you for your comments once again!

Derplolplayer: The moment I saw that you liked my story and commented, I dropped everything I was doing and checked my story if it was right! I am a big fan of your works and I couldn't believe it when you commented! Thank you so much for your comment and I wish you the best for TDB!

-TheBasileus


	4. Chapter 4

"Work for me, Bullet Angel", Sarah said while staring into Kai'sa's purple azures. Kai'sa, who was too caught up in her thoughts by Sarah's sudden proposal, stared intently at Sarah for an uncomfortable amount of time. This Sarah smile, which she replied by moving her free hand to cup Kai'sa's face with her hands.

The said action caused Kai'sa to blush and unintentionally slap Sarah's hands away from her face in sheer panic and embarrassment, causing put up her hands to desperately covered her very obvious blushing face that did not go unnoticed by Sarah herself. The Goddess just stared in amusement and watched the flustered Angel trying to recover from the said action the Goddess had engaged on her, which the latter found it amusing and cute for someone who is supposed to be the most formidable soldier the Royal Space Military has produced.

"Maybe you are too tired? You can always contact me when you are free, the offer remains as long as you can take to accept it", Sarah said, who stifled a chuckle at the little display Kai'sa has presented her with. "YEAH! To-too tired!", Kai'sa replied unintentionally loud as she frantically searched for her device around her exo suit. Regaining her composure, Kai'sa took out her device and presented it to Sarah. "Please write your number down so that I can contact you when I accept your offer", Kai'sa said while trying to calm herself down. Sarah took the said device and started to type down her number before she felt a heated gaze of anticipation on her as she was typing her number down on Kai'sa's device. Knowing it was from non-other than the Angel herself, Sarah had a devious idea which made her smirk:

Sarah decided to tease Kai'sa, just a little.

"What's so interesting about the view?", Sarah asked while meeting her eyes with Kai'sa, who immediately broke her stare once she was exposed by the Goddess herself. "Wh-what view?", Kai'sa replied, trying to play dumb to throw Sarah off the tracks. But the Goddess was not gullible as the said person closed the distance between Kai'sa and her until they were a paper-thin distance between each another. Sarah then wrapped her arms around Kai'sa's waist and pulled her in closer until their body was firmly pressed against each another causing Kai'sa to audibly gasp in surprise by the bold act.

"This view", Sarah hinted to her exposed bust that Kai'sa was staring intently at for a while. Kai'sa was now put in a position where she was given the front row seat to gawk at Sarah's breasts which she desperately tried to do otherwise, which made Sarah giggle at her attempt.

"Kai'sa, we've got something for you to do", an authoritative voice rang inside of Kai'sa's helmet making the latter snap out of her flustered state in an instant gently breaking away from the embrace of Sarah causing the latter to look at Kai'sa with curiosity.

"Kai'sa reporting, what's the situation", Kai'sa replied while checking the condition of her exo suit, the intense atmosphere of the command room could be felt over the voice communication device as the amount of frantic talking could be heard briefly through the voice communication device.

"Kai'sa, city time square now. We've got an emergency situation.", the voice commanded Kai'sa as the latter prepared her suit for another tough day ahead, with the chaos in the background only amplifying Kai'sa's anxiety for the sudden emergence of a threat.

"Where are you going?", Sarah asked before Kai'sa abruptly snatched her device from the hands of the Goddess, causing the latter to raise a brow.

"Duty calls, I need to leave now. I'll call you later, 'kay?", Kai'sa apologetically while placing her device into her suit. The latter then made her way out of the arena while exchanging glances with Sarah a few times before opening the exit door.

"Hey, let's do this some time again", Sarah proclaimed to Kai'sa causing the latter to stop in her tracks.

"Yeah, just ring me up", Kai'sa replied with joy, flashing a radiant smile toward Sarah which made the latter experience a sharp but sweet feeling in her chest, as if witnessing a baby's smile for the first time. The said action left the Goddess wordless for the first time as Kai'sa slowly stepped out of the arena, a strong and foreign sensation started to well up in Sarah's chest as she unknowingly placed her hand on her left breast only to feel her heartbeat to rise slightly due to the strong impact Kai'sa had left on her.

"Exo", Sarah called her suit's name out while still deciphering the foreign feeling that continued to linger on.

"Yes, Sarah?", her exo replied, only after a decent amount of silence, Sarah finally gave her orders to exo.

"Arrange a meeting with the Kyle"

"Kai'sa reporting, on the way to the scene. Please provide more mission details", Kai'sa said as she flew quickly toward the city square. The dead silence of the voice communications was suddenly met with the chaotic noises of the command room, "Not much is known, except that our intelligence has spotted the target with military-level gear and an unknown prototype strapped behind the target", a soft, feminine voice replied.

"It seems that the target is demanding your attention. There is a sign placed in front of one of the destroyed stores that says 'Fight me, Kai'sa'. Got on someone's bad side?", the voice teased as Kai'sa rolled her eyes to that remark. 'I don't think I have provoked anybody before..', Kai'sa thought to herself as screams of civilians and the clouds of smoke could be spotted as she closed the distance between her and the time square.

"Target details please", Kai'sa said as a screen of blurry photos spotted a person donning a black plasma suit. 'Not much, but will do', Kai'sa thought to herself as she raced toward the city square.

As the screams intensify and the target becoming closer for Kai'sa to see, the latter charged her twin cannons; causing two spiraling missiles to rush toward the target and hit the latter, causing a massive smokescreen to cover the entire perimeter of the area. Kai'sa landed on the ground with a metallic thud from her footwear while silently inspecting the smokescreen.

"Is this how you greet an old-time friend?" before the mysterious target walked out of the smokescreen. The voice sounded familiar to Kai'sa, but it did not process entirely who the target's identity was causing the latter to narrow her eyes at the words.

"I don't recall making friends with criminals", Kai'sa said bluntly while readying her plasma pistols. The target laughed hysterically which made Kai'sa grit her teeth in confusion, the laughter continued on for a while before the target finally regained her composure.

"Hm, I don't remember you being so blunt.", the target replied before pressing the release button on the side of her helmet. The target took off her helmet revealing a gruesome scar across her face causing Kai'sa to put two and two together and make an extremely grim expression.

"Cassandra", Kai'sa said, emotions heavy with every word that spilled out of her mouth. The grim expression from the latter made Cassandra smirk sardonically as she went to place her helmet back in place.

"Why are you here? You're supposed to be in recovery", Kai'sa said which garnered another laugh from Cassandra; only this time it is a grim and dark laugh, heavy with immense anger and sadness. "Worried for me? Aw, how sweet of you", Cassandra said sarcastically taking out her pulse rifle and loading a fresh magazine into it.

"Cassandra, please I don't want to do this.", Kai'sa pleaded, not wanting to hurt her friend. The words of sympathy felt like empty words for Cassandra as the apology had been heard by her way too many times, as it made her bite her lips hard to not let her emotions give into Kai'sa's words.

"I heard this is good against plasma shields", Cassandra ignored Angel's words and replied with a devious remark which stung Kai'sa as trying to convince her former friend to stop was futile. The extreme bloodlust of her former friend was intense felt by Kai'sa as one thing became apparent; Cassandra was out for blood. This caused a sharp increase in the curiosity of the crowd on the incoming fight from the conversation the two had. Kai'sa gritted her teeth at the inevitable fight that was about to occur, regardless of how much Kai'sa wanted to avoid this.

The few seconds of adrenaline heavy silence from the two caused the pressure of the surrounding area to increase as many watched who were uninjured rushed over to witness an intense event about to unfold; the click of a pule fire rifle magazine from Cassandra and the whirring of Kai'sa's twin thrusters was magnified to an unnerving amount of pressure and anticipation as the two titans prepared to clash.

"Citizens, please stay back", Kai'sa said, her voice heavy with seriousness. The surrounding civilians felt the intensity of Kai'sa's words and obediently followed suit with the latter's orders.

Within a blink of an eye, the Angel took off towards Cassandra's location in a blink of an eye. Cassandra barely blocked the plasma sword from Kai'sa with her pulse rifle as the speed of Kai'sa's slash could barely register in her brain. Cassandra pushed her rifle toward Kai'sa causing the Angel to hover around Cassandra, while the latter fires plasma rounds toward Kai'sa which the latter dodged effortlessly.

Cassandra commented while raining pulse rounds toward Kai'sa as the latter flew around, dodging the pulse rounds before charging into Cassandra. The latter pulled out an EMP grenade as flung it toward the charging Angel causing Kai'sa to change her flight direction as she narrowly escaped the blast of the EMP, giving Cassandra time to reposition and fire more rounds at Kai'sa.

'Shit, getting hit by that would have been bad', Kai'sa thought to herself as she sheathed her plasma blade and took out her pulse pistols, firing away at Cassandra. The latter deployed a handheld plasma shield blocking the pulse rounds whilst returning fire, Cassandra swore at the heavy fire being rained down on her as debris from destroyed roads flew all over the place from the destructive pulse rounds that Kai'sa fired. Cassandra continued to advance toward her new position whilst running through debris and dust clouds, slowly turning the lustrious city square into a warzone.

"Ammunition low, please reload", a monotonous voice droned in Cassandra's helmet as she flicked her magazine out of her rifle effortlessly while simultaneously reloading a new magazine into the rifle and continued returning fire. 'I see it!', Cassandra said to herself as her new position has entered her vision. The latter made haste by throwing more EMP grenades toward Kai'sa in order to buy some time for her to reach her endpoint, Kai'sa saw the grenades and unsheathed her plasma blade and sliced through the grenades with ease before continuing her assault onto Cassandra by charging straight into her.

Cassandra blocked Kai'sa's blade with her plasma shield while simultaneously firing her rifle toward Kai'sa causing the latter to deploy her plasma shield whilst flinging herself away from Cassandra by kicking the latter's shield, Kai'sa pulled out her pulse pistols and fired numerous rounds rapidly into the latter's shield whilst flying hovering around Cassandra. A bright white light sparked from Cassandra's shield as her only form of protection from Kai'sa's assault finally gave in.

'Now!', Kai'sa yelled in her head before a violet blade, beaming with void energy materialized on her right arm as she charged into Cassandra. The latter predictably raised her rifle to defend from the incoming attack before the violet blade cut through her pulse rifle like a hot knife through butter, Kai'sa landed behind Cassandra and delivered a spinning kick toward the latter's legs, sweeping Cassandra off of her balance and landing back first on the ground, almost knocking the latter unconscious.

"I'm sorry Cassandra", Kai'sa said toward the current form of Cassandra; battered and soot-covered as the latter tried to recover pitifully to no avail. Kai'sa felt disgusted for beating her former friend to such a state, the latter took out plasma cuffs from her suit and proceeded to cuff Cassandra before reaching for her device to call for HQ.

"F-fuck you, I hate you Kai..", Cassandra spat at Kai'sa but was returned with a look of deep sorrow from the Angel herself. Cassandra fumbled with a control hidden in her gloved right hand. 'Didn't want to use this now, but I've got no choice!', Cassandra said to herself as Kai'sa was distracted with a call to her military, and activated the function on her gloved hand.

"Kai'sa reporting, I've got Cassandra. Target ready for cap-", Kai'sa said before a sharp erupted from the side of her body, which violently flung her away from Cassandra. The sound of heavy metal crushing the concrete floor of the city square became louder as a gargantuan mech started to tower toward Kai'sa. " You've got to be fucking kidding me..", Kai'sa said as the mech swung its hands down on the store Kai'sa was in, causing the store to crash down entirely.

"Fine, you want a fight?", Kai'sa said while throwing a dozen plasma grenades toward the mech causing it to raise its arms to block the explosion, its red eyes glowed with aggression as the battle between Kai'sa and the mech started to unfold. The mech released homing missiles toward Kai'sa causing the latter to fly away from the mech's position while it fired plasma rounds toward the Angel, the earlier fight with Sarah allowed Kai'sa to employ a similar strategy to negate the missiles; Kai'sa changed her direction and started flying toward the mech while firing plasma rounds at the mech, the mech started to fire at the latter with even greater ferocity causing Kai'sa to curve around the mech making it harder for it to target Kai'sa.

The mech swung its hand down onto the concrete floor only missing Kai'sa by a paper-thin distance while leaving its face wide open, allowing Kai'sa to seize the opportunity she had. The latter flew toward the face of the mech and made a sudden change in her trajectory causing the missiles to fly toward the face of the mech. The gargantuan piece of technology to recoiled backward from the massive explosion of the missiles and fell flat onto the ground with an earth-shaking thud.

"Did that do it?", Kai'sa said to herself before engaging her landing settings on her suit and inspected the mech. The intense muscle fatigue caused Kai'sa to almost stumbling over and fall face flat on the concrete road. Shit. I won't last for long in this condition, need to end this fast!', the desperate thought flashed through Kai'sa's mind as she climbed on top of the mech and meekly searched for the control panel of the mech to disable it.

The silent, almost non-existent humming of the mechanics of the mech did not reach the ears of Kai'sa as she continued to fiddle around the mech's body unbeknownst to the incoming danger.

'There!', the sudden relief of finding the control panel washed over Kai'sa's exhausted body, her shaking hands carelessly opened the control panel and navigated through the vast amount of confusing buttons before her eyes caught a small red button labeled "Disable Functions".

The shaky hands of the Angel slowly moved her finger toward the button.

Before a glaring green rail round with Kai'sa's weak body, sending her flying across the entire city square, earning shocked voices of the crowd as the Angel was violently flung inside of a busy boutique and collided brutally against one of the walls of the boutique. Kai'sa let out a blood-curdling scream as the rail round pierced through her shield and the right side of her stomach, sending waves of hot, searing pain throughout her entire body.

The bloodied and soot-covered Angel only garnered horrified screeches from the people inside of the boutique as they hurriedly run out of the boutique. Kai'sa, on the other hand, could not move entirely. The Angel barely held on as her plasma shield only slightly protected her from the lethal rail round, searing pain from her abdomen and her back caused her to shrill in pain as she struggled to find her composure.

"Are you okay?", a child-like voice rang into her ear. Weakly turning her head caused her to see a tiny boy standing in the midst of chaos.

"Ye-yeah, go. Pl-please, i-it i-isn't sa-safe he-", before blood poured out of Kai'sa's mouth. The horrified boy moved toward Kai'sa and pulled her arm which caused Kai'sa to widen her eyes in shock. The brave little boy was oblivious toward the charging railgun that was about to hit the two of them.

That was about to hit the child.

Kai'sa mustered her remaining strength to push the boy away from her, but the persistent child kept holding onto her arm. The adrenaline within Kai'sa was at a maximum as she struggled to push the boy away; Cassandra was about to hit the innocent boy for fuck sakes.

"GO!", Kai'sa screamed before roughly pushing the boy away from her which caused her to cough out even more blood.

The boy teared up. Was it from the fear? From how little he could help a hero? What was it? Kai'sa hated that look on his face, it made her feel even more helpless in her current form. She mustered her remaining strength to stand up meekly and kept her pistols in their hostlers.

"I just wanted to help", the boy said teary-eyed. Kai'sa eyed him with despair as another round was about to hit them.

"Run…., h-help yourself by running away", Kai'sa said before removing her exo suit. The boy ran toward Kai'sa, causing the latter to be wide-eyed shocked by the sudden action.

"W-why?', Kai'sa asked while looking at the boy.

"Y-you helped my family... In Sh-shurima", the boy said with visible fear in his eyes causing Kai'sa to be left with one option left.

"Consume", Kai'sa weakly mustered.

Before the final rail round was fired and the blaring green light lit up the entire city square.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long update. My deepest apologies as my exams really hindered my progress in this story. If you waited this long for this, I really hope this is worth the wait and my gratitude toward your patience. I will be more active over the months and I hope to see you guys on the next update! Until then,

-Basileus


	5. Chapter 5

White, the only thing that Kai'sa saw.

The overwhelmingly white color was soon ignored by the latter as she felt something wet on the entire back of her body. Kai'sa was lying on a shallow pool of water which she immediately stood up from and examined the place that she was currently in; the vast, white space was only filled with the same shallow pool of water that spanned across the entirety of the area which only made one thing apparent to Kai'sa.

"You're dead, that's what you are thinking right?", a feminine yet familiar voice that held the same heaviness as the symbiote living inside of her which was projected by a beautiful female figure. Kai'sa eyed the figure wearily before standing up from the pool of water and approached the figure slowly whilst analyzing it, the immense amount of cautiousness that Kai'sa held toward the figure caused it to flash a warm smile and for it to walk toward Kai'sa quickly.

Kai'sa stopped in her tracks as the figure's attire became more apparent to her; Her violet hair was tied meticulously with a black crown that adjourned on the top of her head. Her face had features of a beautiful maiden with pronounced, high cheekbones and an alluring yet solemn gaze through her deep purple eyes. A dark purple fur coat laid loosely around her shoulders which unveiled her black gown which had intricate designs of lace that clung tightly to her skin and black wings that laid lazily behind her. The gown extended toward all the way to her feet which revealed dark-colored heels.

The figure reached out to Kai'sa and gently caressed her face, the latter felt a little tense and slightly uncomfortable from the gesture. Kai'sa stared at the figure's eyes that was intensely focused on her's.

"Would you like to have a second chance?", the figure asked. Kai'sa felt confused by the question as she gently peeled the figure's hand away from her face, before asking a question.

"So I am dead." Kai'sa grimly said.

"Yes, you are.", the figure replied.

"Where am I? Heaven? Are you god?" Kai'sa asked again.

"No, this is your subconsciousness and I am not god. I am the one that lives inside of your body" The figure replied as she drew a line down from Kai'sa's chest to her stomach which caused the latter to instinctively slap the figure's hand away from her body, garnering another smile from the figure.

"Hey, even if you have lived inside of me for a long time, doesn't mean you get all touchy", Kai'sa said as she crossed her arms. The figure retained her smile and proceeded to run her hand through her deep violet hair.

"Yes, yes. It's only reserved for your Goddess, right?", the figure's snarky remark made Kai'sa blush furiously as the latter awkwardly fidgeted around which her hair. The atmosphere between the two suddenly became a lot heavier as the shallow pool of water began to slowly rise in height.

"There's a saying that when people are about to die, they see their lives flashed before their eyes. Right now, you are currently experiencing it on a greater scale.", the figure said as her aura lost all of its lightheartednesses and changed into the familiar heavy and solemn voice that Kai'sa is used to hearing in her head.

"If you had a second chance to survive, would you take it?", the figure asked again.

"The child, is he still with me?", Kai'sa anxiously asked.

"Yes, you have ten more seconds to decide before the rail round hits you and the child.", the figure said. The ten seconds of time felt pointless for Kai'sa as the choice was crystal clear to the latter as she was never the selfish type which made the answer extremely clear for her oncoming decision.

"I accept", Kai'sa said which garnered a surprised smile from the figure.

"I see, never the selfish type. Use the command when you're ready", the figure said as the room suddenly filled up with a dark liquid causing Kai'sa to struggle in the dark water as she slowly returns to her consciousness in the real world.

Time seemed to slow down as the Angel finally got a hold of her consciousness as the violently bright green rail round caused her to squint her eyes in pain as she used all of her remaining strength to muster the command word.

"Consume", the latter meekly said before the green rail round ripped through her battered and bloody body whilst the child was flung away from the Angel.

"The child is safe", the heavy and now, feminine voice rang inside of Kai'sa's head chimed in, causing the latter to smile viciously.

"Then let the hunt begin", Kai'sa said. The latter swore she could felt the voice smile before an iridescent purple ray ripped through the wounds of her battered body causing most of the glaring green color of the rail round to be intensely replaced by the strong violet color of the ray rippling out of Kai'sa's body.

The Angel may have been shot down, but another menacing force was about to be awakened from within the intense purple rays.

No longer the Daughter Of The Void, Kai'sa is now something different;

She is the Queen Of The Void.

"It's done", Cassandra said over her voice comms as she unloaded her railgun and prepared to leave the scene.

"Well done. I knew you were the right one for the job", a hoarse and dark voice sounded in Cassandra's voice comms as she started to disassemble her railgun's bipod and placed it into the pocket on her right thigh of her exo suit. The latter was about to sling the railgun around her shoulders before an explosion caused her to recoil slightly as she eyed a glaring purple ray seeping through the cracks of the boutique, causing the nearby police officers to stand guard around the battered boutique.

The purple ray did not falter in its intensity as it continued to grow even brighter, causing Cassandra to take out her binoculars for a closer inspection of the site. The police officers stood around each other, forming a human barricade protecting the crowd from the potential danger that was incoming from the ray.

The purple ray was shaped like an orb as it encased something as it started to become dimmer the more time it passed, making what was inside the purple orb more visible; the mysterious object inside the orb was containing something humanoid, but the addition of another foreign object wrapping around its body made it hard to even call it a human being inside the orb.

"Hold on, I've got a situation", Cassandra said over her voice comms as she continued to observe from the abandoned building.

"What's going on over there Cassandra?", the voice chimed in again as Cassandra continued to observe.

"Unclear, permission to investigate", Cassandra asked.

"Proceed, immediately head back after observation is completed", the voice commanded. Cassandra went ahead with her initial desire to further observe the situation, which after a few minutes she frantically unslings her railgun and re-deployed her said weapon to its original position.

"Cassandra, what's the situation?", the voice chimed in again as Cassandra ignore the authoritative voice continued to fiddle around her suit for another rail round, which she did and prepared to load in another round before.

"Cassandra! What is going on over there that you have to re-deploy your gun!?", the voice yelled with immense anger seething through the voice comms. Cassandra loaded the round into the railgun, before replying with a soft voice.

"Kai'sa…..Is still alive", Cassandra said, not believing her eyes and her own words. The voice comms was dead silent for a solid ten seconds before the voice finally gave a command.

"End it", was the only thing Cassandra said before the voice comms was abruptly ended off with only static from the disconnected voice comms of Cassandra and the commander. Leaving her with the final task and quite unknowingly the hardest task that was presented to Cassandra.

Killing Kai'sa.

Police officers arrived around the boutique as they surrounded the battered boutique, near-by civilians stood behind the officers as they waved around their phones hoping to capture something interesting from the complicated angle, the only thing that was certain to the crowd was something abnormal was inside that orb.

"Please stand behind the barricades for your safety!", the police officers said as they stood in front of the barricades which separated them and the crowd of curious civilians. The tension was at an all-time high as the anticipation for what happened was about to be revealed once the dust settled.

The violet orb started to dissipate which revealed a humanoid figure inside the orb, which caused an increased interest in the crowd. The humanoid figure inside the orb appears to be adorning some sort of crown whilst a cloak laid lazily behind its slender figure, the crowd and police officers were confused due to the amount of void energy emitting from the orb.

How could a human possibly survive after exposure to this much void energy?

The question stuck in everyone's head as the orb slowly peeled away from the figure; like a flower blooming, the orb slowly opened and unveiled a beautiful maiden within the orb. The figure had the exact same outfit as the one Kai'sa saw in her subconsciousness but the foreign appearance of the Queen Of The Void caused many to be mesmerized by the beauty and elegance of the figure, it didn't take long for the sound of phone cameras and flashes to go off, filling the once quiet city square with curious chatter and camera shutters.

"Stand down! Don't move", one of the police officers yelled as Kai'sa stepped out of the orb. The latter knew that her current appearance would incite curious hostility and aggression from the police officers, but it didn't matter much to her as she only had one clear goal right now.

Protecting the civilians from Cassandra's fire.

The Queen stopped moving the instance the police officer yelled, causing Kai'sa to inspect the surrounding area for possible places that Cassandra shot her from.

'The shot seemed like it came from the opposite of my original position', Kai'sa thought to herself as she surveyed the position that Cassandra might be at; until she caught a glimmer from an abandoned building. Kai'sa focused her vision on the abandoned building where the glimmer came from whilst the police officers were observing her actions with caution.

"Hands where we can see them!", another police officer commanded but the command seemed to have fallen on deaf ears as Kai'sa raised her right hand to the sky while her left hand hovered above her waist, almost like she was trying to draw an arrow from her hip quiver.

"Summon", Kai'sa said, her husky and mid-pitch voice was now replaced with a slightly darker and echoey voice that held an immense of omnipotent void energy. The air gathered around her right hand as deep violet rays drew from her crown and quickly gathered into her right and left arm; the violet rays rushing toward her right arm formed a bow shape whilst the one going to her left arm formed a single, but intricate arrow. A sudden surge of void energy caused the surrounding air around her to blow with extreme intensity causing the crowd and police officers to resist the intense wind blowing toward them, causing many to scream in distress.

"Calm down and move away from your current location to somewhere safe", Kai'sa's voice rang inside of everyone's' head. The voice caused many to look around in confusion to figure out where the voice came from but to no avail. The crowd kept resisting the intense wind as Kai'sa's weapon finally materialized into form; a deep violet bow that had intricate carvings all over its upper and lower limb, while purple gemstones firmly fitted around the grip of the bow. The arrow shaft had a simple straight body that had similar carvings of the bow on the shaft whilst the arrow tip was made with a purple gemstone, the formation of the bow and arrow caused the wind to slowly decrease in intensity and eventually stopped.

The confused and dazed police officers and civilians took a while to regain their composure as they helped each other from recovering the intense windstorm, the drawing of Kai'sa's weapon caused the officers to unholster their pistols and point it toward the Queen.

"Lower your weapon and get on your knees! We will not hesitate to open!", one of the officers commanded which made Kai'sa feel bitter from the fear and hostility she can sense from civilians and officers alike.

"It's natural to fear what is unknown to you", the voice chimed in as Kai'sa stood passively still with the bow in her hands; before drawing the bow and arrow toward the abandoned building, the latter knew that Cassandra was preparing another shot to finish Kai'sa and a potentially stronger round to finish the job once and for all. Quite possibly killing the nearby civilians.

"PUT YOUR WEAPON DOWN NOW!", police officers yelled at different timings the instance Kai'sa drew her bow, the latter ignored the warning as she focused her shot toward the narrow opening of the openings in the abandoned buildings; which garnered a barrage of plasma pistol rounds fired toward her.

"Shield", Kai'sa commanded as a violet orb encased her, stopping all of the plasma rounds from hitting Kai'sa as she drew her bow; the latter focused her aim on the narrow opening, which she saw a glimmer from a rifle scope.

'Found you', Kai'sa thought to herself before releasing the bowstring and launching the void arrow toward Cassandra with immense void energy, which left a huge whirlwind as it left the shaft of the bow, blowing dust away from the battered boutique and around Kai'sa, creating a smokescreen that masked Kai'sa's presence. There was an audible explosion that could be barely heard from afar, but Kai'sa knew that the shot connected and immobilized Cassandra, the temporary smokescreen stopped the plasma pistol fire the moment she fired her arrow, but now Kai'sa needed a way to get out of her current position.

"Can I get the old form back? I need to get to the abandoned building before Cassandra escapes", Kai'sa asked before she felt her cloak stiffening and spread out as if they were wings.

"Use your wings, it's like flying with your thrusters", the voice said as Kai'sa turned behind to discover that her cloak had turned into a pair of enormous, majestic black wings that spanned three meters as they unfurl slowly.

"Alright, let's try this", Kai'sa said before she flew out of the smokescreen with a speed that outmatched her suit thrusters, the latter heard many of the civilians gasp in surprise as Kai'sa swiftly flew out of the smokescreen, quickly heading the abandoned building.

"Now Cassandra, it's just you and me", Kai'sa said as she sped up toward the abandoned building.

Toward Cassandra

Author's notes: Sorry for the wait, had an extremely busy schedule for the past two weeks and thus the reason why I was unable to get this out at a faster rate! This Christmas expect a few special stories that I will release on the day itself, really hope you guys can go check it out! As always, thank you for staying with this story!

-Basileus


End file.
